Blue Eyed Angel, Stone Eyed Demon
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: What happens when two titans of the past finally clash? And what should happen should they suddenly find themselves falling in love? When a woman shows up a the Paradias building, she is welcome with open arms. Why? Read and Find out.


A young woman with serene blonde hair cascading down her back walked up the drive to a huge mansion with a sign engraved with 'Paradias Corporations.' Her stiletto heels clicked as she stopped in front of the sign, weighing her options. She wore black bell-bottom leather pants, two belts crossed over her hips, a dark blue muscle shirt, and a black leather jacket, which hung loosely open.

She had decided to take this job instead of her old secretary job, because this one paid better then the last one. Despite her current appearance, she was normally quiet modest and subtle. Never this flashy.

But here she was in front of a corporation building, which was known for it's thug employees. Now all she had to do was get the job.

Starting back up the steps to the door of the mansion, she popped a piece of mint gum in her mouth. Raising her hand to knock, the door swung open before her hand even made contact, but instead fell past where the door was, so she ended up punching the tight black shirt of the person whom had opened the door.

Epping in surprise, the girl looked up to see a huge man with huge muscles. He could probably break her with one arm, and that scared her.

"Um... Is this the Paradias building?" she said nervously.

"What does that sign say?" the man growled. He didn't mean to growl out the statement, but having such a deep, throaty voice made him sound as if he was constantly angry.

"Oi! Raphael, quit spooking every pretty Sheila that walks through the door, mate! Master Dartz seems to like this one too! Besides, I think you scared Mai quite enough to have covered for one more mate to da team!"

Suddenly, in mid-step, the Australian stopped. "Whoa! Good God she's a look'ah!"

Much to his dislike, the girl at the door took a quick look at the two, and tried to run for it.

Nah-uh! This place couldn't get any weirder.

That however, was yet to end her startlement. Upon turning around, she ran straight into a tall slender person with a purple belly shirt. True, the person did have nice abs to show off, but the fact it was a guy was WRONG!

"Hi there, where do you think your goin?" the boy greeted, smiling down at her with gray eyes. "Name's Amelda."

Quickly, as to introduce himself, the tall, brown haired Australian appeared behind her, "And I'm Varen!"

He quickly wished he hadn't snuck up on her. The girl slammed her elbow behind her, breaking the poor boys nose, then swung around with a sidekick and sent him flying through the door, which had been shut.

"Anyone else want to fuck around with me?" the woman asked, glaring at the men. Thinking it over in .03 seconds, they took a step backwards, hands up in defense and shaking their heads no.

"Good." Pushing through them, she walked through the threshold, firmly placing another kick in Varen's gut for good measure.

Putting his hand under him, Varen pushed himself off the ground. "What the hell's wrong with her!"

Looking amongst themselves, they feared saying or doing anything that may result in their body being thrown into, onto or through anything else nearby.

--------------

The doors to the conference room banged open, echoing throughout the entire building. Dartz looked to the doors, where he saw someone he had wished to meet for sometime.

Her entire family had a grand criminal record, which had been mysteriously wiped a few years ago. All traces of the family and its members disappeared, as if they had never been.

But, no, they had lived; Dartz had his proof standing in front of him. All in the form of one vicious Egyptian named Ms. Kisarra Aura Zaazuullii.

Standing, eager to meet this woman, Dartz smiled, fixing his silk tie. "Welcome home, my child; it has been some time since you last graced us with your presence, Kisarra..."

"Shove it Dartz. SIT!" The gracious woman hissed, plopping down in one of the many leather chairs. "Now, lets get down to business! And my name's Sarra!"

Smirking Dartz gazed lovingly at her, hearing her demand barely. "You wish to take refuge with us, again, do you not my child."

"I do not want to be bound here, nor will I let you force me to stay!" Reaching into her tight shirt, she pulled out a dagger and began sharpening it. "I do however, wish to become employed once more by you, for my gracious services."

She smiled at him, happily showing off her dangerously sharp teeth, framed in luscious, perfectly shaped, red lips.

"We would love for you to join us. I must admit, I knew you would return to us in time. The evils from the past make you thrive for the adventure of others in pain. That's what we thrive for." Dartz stood, helping the woman up, and placing a gentle kiss upon the back of her perfectly tanned hand, "Meeting, 8:30, tomorrow. Be there."

He walked her to the door; "Just let the idiots know who's the boss of the house now. You pick what room you'd like."

Smirking beautifully, she glided out the door, her head held high.

--------------

"What a bitch!"

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that."

"All I have to say is I hope Master Dartz sees to it that she doesn't become a member!"

"Well, I hope he lets her!"

The three boys had been sitting in front of a plasma screen television on a low couch, when a blonde haired, black punk skirt and tube top-clad woman walked in.

"Why do you say that, Mai?"

"Well, it'd be nice to have another girl around ya know. Plus, I've never seen anyone with anger like hers."

"She has a point, Varen. That girl didn't even give a second thought to what she did, she just did it. Pure reaction. I'm quite sure that's what Dartz wants." Amelda said.

As Amelda was about to mention another of her qualities, the sound of a lock clicking echoed into their ears, and they all fell silent.

"Hi," she greeted meekly, barely even audible. Walking to Varen, she kneeled between his knees, took his hands in a praying position, and leaned her head on them, lips kissing his hands slightly. "I am sorry for what I have done to you. I am sorry if I hurt you, I did not mean to. Please forgive me."

The girl didn't let go of his hands. Silently afraid of this girl, Varen looked down upon her, wary of what she was doing.

"Will you forgive me?"

Amelda and Raphael had slowly left the room, leaving Varen to his 'demise' as he put it, with only Mai to save him.

"Will you?"

"Uh-hm...sure..." his voice cracked.

"Thank you!" Reaching up, the girl wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Good night!" she said, kissing him on the check, and heading down the hallway to her new, yet, old, room.

--------------

Opening the door to her room, she glanced around. Empty; just as she had left it previously. The few things contained in the room was a mirror on one side of the room, with a crystal sphere in front of it on a dragon claw stand, and a low futon on the other side of the room.

Sitting on the bed, she admired the same black satin sheets; the same black quilt stitched with silver, green, blue, and purple.

She had left so long ago, yet nothing had changed.

She still was all alone, still afraid of herself.

She had searched and searched for her sisters, but she just couldn't find them. They just vanished into thin air. It scarred her that their temple had even vanished, as if her family had never lived there, never lived at all. But, she knew they had to be somewhere out there. Sure, there had been clues that they were still surviving; that was what kept her living. If they were dead she would have released herself from her daily torment.

And through her ambitions she had found at last two of her kin; just two.

The mirror. It still had fragments of their souls within it, old pieces and bits of their pasts, their happy memories, and here, was where she could always find a happy ending.

Happiness. What an illusion. Yet, tomorrow, she would once again create this illusion for the sake of anyone else finding out how miserable she was; how unwanted she felt, when she entered her newest school.

--------------

It seemed the gods had not wanted her to sleep. Every minute in the twilight hour was hell, eternal pain burning the fallen angel inside.

She abandoned them. She left her village for only a few hours. If she had only stayed there, it wouldn't have happened.

It was all her fault.

It was always her fault, the elders even said so. She was cursed; damned to forever be the bringer of destruction and pain; it was all upon her loss; she hurt for it, each and every time.

She could have saved them all, but she had not.

--------------

6:00 am

Shooting up out of bed, the blaring alarm clock screeched throughout her entire room. Moaning, she glanced at the clock. She had to get up and cook breakfast, as she had to before when she lived here, because she highly doubted that those four fools out there knew even how to crack an egg.

With that thought in mind, Sarra put a black robe on over her navy pajamas and headed into the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator doors, Sarra grabbed eggs, bacon, sausage, pancake mix, orange juice and bread from its contents.

--------------

7:30 am

Varen woke up to a heavenly smell wafting in the air from the hallway. Sitting up, his stomach gurgled hungrily.

"Who the hell's cooking breakfast!" Varen asked himself, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

On his way out, he bumped into Amelda, who, obviously, woke up to smelling breakfast cooking. Together they headed down to the kitchen.

Stopping outside the kitchen doors, Varen and Amelda heard a heated conversation going on behind the doors, the conversation about to turn into a catfight unless someone intervened.

Opening the door, the two saw Mai and Sarra on opposite sides of the kitchen, with Raphael playing referee in the middle attempting to get both to 'just drop it.'

--------------

"So, Kisarra, I expect you're another of Dartz's pets, to have been allowed in so quickly. Am I correct in assuming this?"

"I'd shut up before you find that you're eating your meals through a straw!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you're here for the _other _boys too!"

"Look who's talking, whore!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You must tell me, where _did _you buy those clothes? Or did you _make_ them and find out they were way too small?"

That was what did it, Mai went charging at Sarra. Raphael jumped between them, breaking them apart.

"Alright that's enough!"

"It's alright, Miss Priss isn't worth beating down into the dirt." Sarra said, smirking, heading back to setting the table with the wondrous food she'd made.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Cock-sucker."

At the last one, Varen shot the orange juice he had been drinking out of his nose, laughing so hard, he fell off the chair.

"Oh, look it this, Blondie just learned what the female anatomy was created to do! Or rather, what sex to do, that is!"

Flustered, Mai stormed out of the room without breakfast.

Sitting down, Sarra smiled at the others, and grabbed her share of the food and dug in.

No one dared disturb her during her breakfast, for 4 reasons: 1. She made breakfast; 2. Breakfast was good; 3. She wasn't happy; and 4. None of them wanted to die the most painful death ever imaginable.

--------------

9:30 am

The meeting with Dartz had gone well. It was basically a re-cementing of the fact Sarra was now in charge of them, that she was now the boss of the Paradias Members. Mai hadn't shown up, of course, but who could blame her? She was downright pissed and embarrassed as hell because she'd been out-mouthed by a girl: 1. younger then her and 2. smarter then her.

After the meeting ended with Varen grumbling about having to follow a girl's orders, Sarra grabbed her suitcase backpack and headed towards the exit, heading to the school where she would soon meet all of her troubles from her pasts.

--------------

"Hey, Yugi! Wait up!"

A medium height, brown haired girl ran towards a crowded courtyard, in which a boy, whom she chased, with spiked hair was surrounded by three other boys. The girl was clad in a pink and blue school uniform, while the boys had on blue uniforms.

The first of the boy's companions, Joey Wheeler, had dark brown eyes and blonde hair. A great many feared to mess with the group because of his prior bullying habits; the second was a tall boy with brown hair named Tristan, he and Joey had been friends for nearly forever; and the third was a shy boy named Ryou Bakura, whom had brown eyes and silvery white hair.

Catching up to them finally, the blue-eyed girl huffed, trying to catch her breath again. Then, standing back up, she brandished a smile at the smallest boy, "Hey, Yugi, did you hear we're supposed to be getting a new student today?"

"More new students?" Bakura asked, amazed. He had been an exchange student a few yeas back, and remembered how long it had been since they got another new student.

"Yeah, I heard about it, too. They're supposed to be really smart, but there's odd things about'em." Joey stated, nodding.

"Do you mean odd as in creepy, as in like the millennium items, Joey?" Tristan asked.

Joey shrugged, "Who knows!"

Tea glared at Joey for a good 10 seconds before she continued. "ANYWAY! They were assigned to our classes, so we're going to show them around the school."

"Do you know where they're from?" Yugi asked.

"Dunno, they didn't tell me when I was called down to the office yesterday."

Anxious to meet the new addition to the school, the group headed into the school and headed to class.

--------------

A soft clicking echoed through the hallway as Sarra made her way to class, her arms heavy at her sides as she carried her briefcase full of papers.

Checking her schedule, she headed toward the homeroom posted on the paper. Looking up, she bumped into a tall male student and went tumbling to the ground, her knees bending in front of her when she made contact.

"Ouch..." she mumbled, rubbing her soft hand on her bruised backside. "Sorry, sir." She apologized, noticing his glare.

Then his hand shot out in front of her to help her up. Taking the offered hand, she stood and bowed her head.

"Thank you."

"I don't believe I caught your name, madam."

"What?"

"I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh, pardon my manners! My name's Sarra Zaazuullii. And yours is-"

"Seto Kaiba."

With that said the man turned and walked into the classroom she had scheduled for Home Room.

Gapping at the door, she froze in shock. THAT was SETO KAIBA?

Still in amazement, she walked through the still open classroom door, in full mind to be on time her first day.

--------------

Meanwhile

"Hey, guys, look, Kaiba's actually here before the bell rang!" Tea laughed, pointing towards the door.

"Yeah, what a Kodak moment! Tristan, where's a camera when you need-" As he was about to finish his sentence, the most beautiful blonde haired girl waltzed into the room, shortly after Kaiba.

"Whoa..." Joey and Tristan exhaled, staring with their mouths wide open.

Not only did she catch Joey and Tristan eyes, she caught nearly every boy's attention, when the beauty turned to scan the class with bright blue eyes and a blazing smile that would have melted anyone's heart.

The serene blonde hair was tied in a half ponytail and then cascaded angelically down her back, where it ended at the small of her back. Upon her feet were black clogs, and she wore the traditional school uniform. A dangling teardrop earring set and necklace sparkled against her skin, and a silver ring adorned her left hand middle finger.

"Ah, I see our new student has made it to class on time and in one piece!" the teacher announced, after finally tearing his skimming eyes off of her body. "How about you introduce yourself, as we wait for the other two students, hm?"

"OTHER TWO STUDENTS!" the class shouted, shocked. It was once in a blue moon they had one new student, 3 was just plain unheard of!

"Yes, there are two more students whom are joining us later. Miss, if you will."

Nodding to the teacher, the girl turned towards the class, smiling brightly at them. "Ohayou, my name is Sarra Aura Zaazuullii. I've just moved from my homeland of Cairo, Egypt. I've traveled around the world, and I've learned to speak about 113 different dialects and languages during my travels. I'm the step sister of- oh maybe you haven't heard of her- Isis Ishtar?"

Several gasps were emanated from the class. Realizing they had heard of her, she continued, "Isis decided to remain in Egypt while Marik, and I finish school. Besides Isis and Marik, I have 4 other sisters."

'Best not to let everyone know I'm all alone without my family'

"Before coming here, I studied at the University in Cairo. I am very good at poetry and writing, and I have been told I am an excellent artist but I don't think I'm all that good. I also play the oboe and I can act. I even had my own band before I moved; which I sang and danced in."

By this time, not only were the boys amazed, but so were the girls. She was perfect in nearly every way. Even Seto Kaiba put down the book he read daily, "War and Peace" in order to listen properly to all she had done or could do or liked.

Her posture screamed out to all that she came from a high noble family and was highly educated, even further then by Japanese standards.

The teacher smiled, then nodded at her. "Very good, maybe we shall ask for your talents some day soon. Until then, please take that empty seat in the front right, in front of Mr. Motou, next to Ms Gardener."

Bowing, she picked up her suitcase and walked gracefully to her seat next to Tea, and sat down.

About every single boys hand shot quickly up in the air, waiting to be acknowledged to ask the beauty a question.

Sighing, the teacher looked toward a boy with black hair and green eyes, "Yes, Natsumo?"

"A question for Ms Zaazuullii: can you sing us one of your songs, if you have one, please."

Looking to the teacher, whom nodded, she answered, "Hai," and got to the front of the classroom again.

Taking a breath, she prepared herself. As she opened her mouth, a beautiful minor song erupted, and she closed her eyes as she swayed her hips to the rhythm she could only hear in her mind

_"Got introduced to you by a friend_

_You were cute and all that_

_Baby you set the trend_

_Yes you did, oh_

_The next thing I know we're down at the cinema_

_We're sitting there you said you love me_

_What's that about?_

_You're moving too fast, I don't understand you_

_I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend_

_No I can't_

_The best I can do is tell you to talk to me_

_It's possible, eventual_

_Love will find a way_

_Love will find a way_

_Don't say you love me_

_You don't even know me_

_If you really want me_

_Then give me some time_

_Don't go there baby_

_Not before I'm ready_

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry_

_It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me, give me some time_

_Here's how I play, here's where you stand_

_Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been_

_I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice_

_Take it slow, you keep pushing me_

_You're pushing me away_

_Pushing me away_

_Don't say you love me_

_You don't even know me_

_If you really want me_

_Then give me some time_

_Don't go there baby_

_Not before I'm ready_

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry_

_It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me, give me some time_

_oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Don't say you love me_

_You don't even know me baby_

_Baby don't say you love me, baby_

_If you really want me_

_Then give me some time_

_Give me some time_

_Don't say you love me_

_You don't even know me_

_If you really want me_

_Then give me some time_

_Don't go there baby_

_Not before I'm ready"_

_"Don't say your heart's in a hurry_

_It's not like we're gonna get married_

_Give me, give me some time"_

Sarra stopped; someone else had joined along in singing the last verse.

A melodically familiar voice called out, "Sarra?"

Turning around, Sarra attempted to hide her shock when she fell face to face with a golden haired girl with the exact same outfit on her, jewelry and hairstyle alike.

The boys of the class wondered which one to drool over first. Both were equal in beauty, the only difference being their hair shade.

"Kythopia?" Sarra whispered, shocked with all her happiness that she has found a sister who'd been missing for so long.

"Ah, so you two know each other then?" the teacher asked. "Good, Ms. Zaazuullii, introduce her to the class."

Smiling gloriously, Sarra wrapped her arm around the other blue-eyed beauty, "This is my twin sister, Kythopia."

The class stopped and starred in amazement. Twin? That would explain a lot, seeing as they looked nearly identical to one another.

Nearly choking, the teacher asked, "I may assume you two will be fine sitting next to each other?"

"Yes, you may, sensei." Kythopia smirked, as she was led to her desk next to her sister.

Tea looked on in pure shock. 'Oh crap. Relatives of Marik, sitting RIGHT NEXT TO-'

Then, a look of pure horror spread across her face as two more new students came chatting along into the classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Kuroki, we weren't expecting you until next week." The teacher voiced to a tall, shoulder-length black hair man, whom had both ears pierced and wore silver wristbands.

"Change of plans. You know, problems back home, and with the need for money..."

Despite his air of snobbyness, he was actually quite caring to what others thought and was self-conscious.

"He doesn't have to answer to you, buddy," the man's tall shoulder length-gold haired companion retaliated.

Now it was the girls' turn to drool. These two men demanded all attention and were just too sexy to resist. Both had purple eyes, a rarity that blended beautifully to their skin and made them exotic.

Sighing, the teacher pointed to the two empty desks next to the Zaazuullii twins, "Just take your seats!"

Smirking from their victory over this class, the boys plopped down and waited for the class to start.

--------------

After class ended, a crowd surrounded the four new students, girls around Kuu and Marik, boys around Sarra and Kythopia.

Sarra pushed through the crowd, and headed out the classroom doors. Standing there, was Seto Kaiba.

"Hello, Kaiba," Sarra acknowledged.

"Please, Seto, if you will."

Smiling she looked up at him and corrected herself, "Seto."

Smiling back, he put on a face that said that his guard was down; "I was wondering if you'd like to go to prom with me."

"Sure...but um...when is it?"

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT! But I don't have anything to wear, and I don't have any money!"

Smirking, Kaiba looked down at her, and held out his wallet for her to see that there were more bills then she could count within his wallet, not including his checkbook. "That's what this is for."

She gapped at the bills before he put it away.

"Want to go shopping after school? My treat?"

Smiling back at him, she responded "Sure, ok."

--------------

Entering the cafeteria un-surrounded was becoming more and more of a hassle for her.

A boy from her English class approached her.

"Excuse me, but would you like to go to prom with me?" the boy asked Sarra, pleadingly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm already going with someone."

The boy sunk sadly away, once again denied grantage to take a girl to the dance.

--------------

Halfway depressed, Sarra sat down at the first table with an empty seat, her family completely abandoning her.

An annoying blonde haired boy was sitting across from her and the brown haired girl from her homeroom, Tea, she believed her name was, was sitting beside her, she noticed, and they were chatting about tonight.

Trying to ignore them, she pulled her laptop out of her suitcase and logged onto the Paradias mainframe.

Soon she sent out an email to the fellow DOOM members, and Dartz that they were to fend for themselves tonight, she wouldn't be home until late, if at all, a small amount.

After sending it, she continued into the file system, and quickly started scanning through the drive in search for the Zealots.

Her search did not end in vain. Finding instead, the name to a similar group, a subgroup, if you will, she glanced up before she opened the file.

Noticing everyone at her table was staring at her, or at least in her direction, she shut her laptop, so they couldn't see the screen.

"Yes…? What are you staring at?" she asked, slightly narrowing her eyes, as the edges of her eyes sparked with aqua marine.

The ditz smiled at her. It took all she had not to straight out punch the brunette. No human was meant to be that happy. "We were just wondering if you were going with someone tonight."

"Yah, some of us need dates," the blonde rouge said, his arm slung over his own chair, as he sat sideways.

Setting her mouth in a tight purse, which looked slightly awkward, since she had rather large lips, she stood up, picking up her suitcase and laptop, and pushed her chair in, clicking softly away, "Sorry, your not my type."

Heading towards the language classrooms, she entered room 2106, as her schedule had offered, bowing to the teacher, and sitting in the back of the room, as the sensei directed.

Setting her laptop down, she opened the file back up, and began reading, becoming lost within its text.

--------------

A set of hands set themselves upon her shoulders, causing her to jump, and swing slightly around.

"Oh…it's just you…." She whispered, noticing the brunettes smile. "What are you doing here so early, we have a half hour till next period?"

Once more smiling, he said, "Your in my seat. And besides that, I come to either casually late or extremely early...Depends on what I'm promised seeing there."

Again, he flashed his seat at her. Slowly, she slid into the seat beside her, allowing him to sit beside her.

"So, what are you working on?" he asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Continuing her typing she barely answered, nearly completely engrossed in her own work, "I'm doing some investigating for family matters." She answered reluctantly, he noticed, so he too took out his laptop, and opened up several files that he thought might interest her.

Turning the screen towards her, taking one of her hands to cease her tapping on the keyboard. She looked at the screen, and forgot completely what she was doing, leaving her computer unattended.

"Aiya! Saleigha! Where did you find this?" she exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock, recognizing the photograph of her old Egyptian friend.

Taking over the computer, she read the newspaper quickly, before turning towards Kaiba. "How?"

Kaiba sat back in his seat, ready for the long discussion, as the lunch bell rang. "Isis." He answered curtly, closing his laptop, as he pulled out his novel, opening it to the bookmarked page.

Nodding, she understood. She would have to explain to Kaiba who Saleigha, as she too followed his lead, shutting the cover on her computer, as she pulled out the newest novel that she was connected to, Twilight.

As Yugi and his friends entered the room, Joey shot a nasty look at Sarra, before taking a seat. He would just have to pull her aside later and ask her exactly what she meant.

--------------

After school, Sarra slung her briefcase over her right shoulder, as Kaiba's hand shot out around her thin waist, directing her towards the door. "Hey, I've got to stop at my locker, can you wait for me out front?"

Kaiba nodded, as he placed a firm kiss on her temple, before pulling his arm from her hips to head to the front of the school.

Smiling, she headed toward the W-Z locker hall to put away the books she had acquired through out the school day, along with her school supplies. The area around her locker was very crowded, as she moved her way through the miasma of human beings.

Finally reaching her locker, she noticed the blonde boy from the midget's group was leaning right next to her locker door.

Ignoring him for the moment, she twisted the dial quickly past zero twice. Twenty-six, Fifty-nine, Thirteen, One. She entered it, pulling up the handle, and swinging the door open.

"So what the hell did ya mean I'm 'not y'u're type?' What exactly is y'ur type?" he asked, shutting the door on her.

Growling, she re-entered the combination, opening the door once more. "That really isn't much of _your _business, is it now?" she asked in a sweet voice, as she set her books inside quickly, and walking away.

The boy followed.

"It is especially since I wanted ta take ya ta prom."

Turning sharply, she hissed in his face, "Sombrehli alizool."

Spinning back around, she stomped off, attempting distance between her and the Brooklyn freak following her.

She needed to get the front of the building quickly. Time was an extremely important thing to her family, and she assumed it was to Kaiba, him owning the largest company Japan had ever seen come to empire.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her back around to face him once more.

Standing up straight to her full height, she glared at him. "You would best to get your filthy hands off of me right now before I get my nahai in here. I know you fear him."

Her eyes flashed indigo blue as a bone-crushing grip grabbed a hold of Joey's left shoulder, evenly breaking his collarbone.

Bowing, to the dark haired Egyptian, she inclined her thanks, before rushing to the front of the building, praying that Kaiba had yet to leave.

Stepping outside the school doors, she noticed how much cooler it was here. She wrapped her arms around her chest, as she noticed Kaiba waiting for her in front of a parked limousine.

Kaiba, noticing the look on his face asked, "What's wrong?" Removing his school blazer, he handed it to her, noticing she was uncomfortable.

"An ass hole grabbed me when I was at my locker and wouldn't leave me alone after that." Seeing the look upon his face, she added, "Kuu's taking care of it."

Nodding, he helped her get into the limousine.

--------------

"Whoa, guys! DID' YOU SEE THAT?"

"No, Tristan, what didn't we see?" Yugi asked, slightly annoyed.

The idiot paid little attention to his friend's aggravation, "That new girl just got into Kaiba's limo with him!"

"Maybe they know each other. After all, she did say that Isis's her sister."

'Yes, maybe….' Yami said. 'But we should still try and figure out more pressuring questions, Yugi, like where are the remaining millennium items.'

----------------

After an hour of tailoring, Sarra felt like she was about to ring these incompetent fools' necks until they could no longer breathe.

Stepping off the pedestal, she began to furiously walk over to the fabric, grabbing two of the tailors by the collars of their Armani suits. Smiling, she let go, and glared the two men down.

"Listen, assholes. I don't care about what dresses in what colors you have in stock! I want you to make me this dress!" she whispered, dangerously, holding out a piece of paper for a dress she had designed herself and another piece of paper with 2 colors on it, "In these two colors, or else I'll find someone who'll listen."

Quickly the two men jumped to, going to the fabric supply in back. She had noticed long before that Kaiba had left her presence. 'Probably thought the fools were going too slow...'

----------------

After hours of complaining over the delicate pattern she had made, Sarra stood with a bundle of silvery white and baby blue.

"Hello, Kaiba," her voice warbled, running up to him, and hugging him tightly.

"How much is it?"

Looking up at him with a confused face, "What do you mean?" Looking down at the bundle of cloth in her arms, she exclaimed, "OH! That… It's actually cheaper then I though it would be... It's actually only $350."

Nodding, Kaiba took the bag for her, and called over his shoulder, "Bill me," before hooking his arm around her delicate one, and leading her back towards the limousine.

Within an hour, they had arrived at the Paradias building, and Sarra had been assisted to the door.

"See you tonight," Kaiba whispered, kissing her lightly on cheek.

"Adieu…Kaiba…"

Slowly, she shut the door behind her, cupping her blushing cheek with her opposite hand, and leaned against the closed door.

"I can't believe he kissed me...!"

"Can't believe who kissed you?" a very irate male redhead hissed, glaring daggers at the young woman.

Exhaling, she rolled her eyes, walking into the kitchen. "What's crawled up your ass and died?"

"Answer me, Sarra. Don't play these fucking mind-games with me!"

Walking over to the fridge, she pulled out a hunk of defrosted meat, and began cutting it up into small pieces, "Besides, what's it matter to you if I go out with a boy, huh?"

"It matters because were all family here. Despite where we've come from, or who we used to be, were all we have now. Were family, whether you want to be or not. And... I care about you…."

"Kaiba," she said, smiling to herself, as she began to make a stew with the chunks of beef and few vegetables in the fridge. "Hmmm... I'll have to go shopping for some more food..."

All of a sudden, she heard the sound of glass smashing. Turning swiftly around, she came to face an even angrier Amelda, whose left hand was oozing blood into a broken glass cup, which his grip shattered.

"I don't want you to see him again..." he murmured, head bowed so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Oh my god, let me clean your hand out..." Sarra exclaimed, taking his hand in hers, and began to lead him to the bathroom.

Jerking his hand away, he growled, "I'm fine. Mere scratch."

Ripping a piece of his pants off, he wrapped his hand, and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't want you to associate with that fucking piece of shit or any one with the fucking last name Kaiba!"

Suddenly, she was angry.

"Listen, Amelda. He's my boyfriend. I'm not just going to dump him, because you say so. I love him, and you can't change that!"

Amelda turned on his heel, and, before racing to his room, he called over his shoulder, "I just don't want you to get hurt," before slamming his bedroom door.

Looking towards the door, she sighed, and then returned back to the stew that was now bubbling in its pot.

----------------

"DINNER'S SERVED EVERBODY!" Sarra called down the hall, but was nearly run over by Varen, whom had awaited, pressed against his bedroom door, awaiting any sound of her voice to assume was calling for dinner.

Looking down the other side of the hallway, she noticed Mai and Raphael slowly slinking down the hall towards the kitchen.

Walking to Amelda's door, she knocked lightly, then tried to open the door, she found it locked. "Amelda. Dinner..." she whispered, walking back towards the kitchen.

"MMM.. irsizgrood," Varen grumbled, shoveling fork after fork into his mouth.

"Ano! Careful, it is very spicy!" she exclaimed, giving him a glass of water, then getting the others a glass as well.

"Naw' I've 'ad worse back in Aus'trailia!"

After eating a bit, Sarra stood. "Sorry, but I'm going to go get ready. I shall leave you all to your own devices..."

Walking into her dark room, she stripped down fully and stepped into the backroom.

----------------

(AN: Early in this chapter, Kaiba didn't even notice her last name. He only was shocked that a beautiful; white/blonde haired Egyptian bumped into him at school. This will be important later.)

((AN: Sarra's so rich, Kaiba doesn't have to take her shopping, but he doesn't know that! She also had none of her money with her, It's all back in Egypt. ))

Anybody wondering the relation of Dartz to Sarra and Kythopia yet? I know a few people might appreciate to know that there is a relationship, which will have relation to this storyline, later on.

Thank you for Reading. Review and I shall love you forever!


End file.
